Loot
Players are highly encouraged to scavenge the ruins of civilization that fills the world of Wasteslam. Most ruins are found in and around city areas and dungeons. Loot is divided up into several distinct categories offering their own set RNG based loot tables. Typically, the more abundant a type of loot chest is the shorter of a refill timer it has and the less "Good" the loot within is. The looting system is powered by the "Phatloot" plugin. The loot tiers are: * Spawn Starter Chest * Junk * Food * Common * Medical * Uncommon * Rare * Military * Military+ * Epic * Unique * Grenade * Ammo * Ammo+ Tier Information Spawn starter chest is a single chest at spawn that can be looted every 24 hours by every player. This chest is designed to get players starting gear as well as restarting gear should you need to start over. It is player specific so it doesn’t matter if someone just looted it as it’s per player. the Chest contains information signed books as well as food and a full set of stone gear. It is located close to the center of spawn, near the information board and on your way to he cactus building in plain sight so you can’t miss it. Junk chests are the most common type of loot chest and are this not hard to find. These chests refill after 10 minutes and consist of ingredient items mostly for crafting blocks and other useful things. Great place to look for a variety of dyes as well and containing your basic enchanted leather armor. Food chests can be found in stores, restaurants, and home kitchens as well as many other places. Also decently common but not as common as junk chests. These chests refill after 10 minutes and will contain the basics for survival while in this desolate wasteland. Common chests have more useful items and are also, yes you guessed it, common to find. These chests can be found just about anywhere in a city or even a dungeon in plain site. Along with things like oak planks and leather these chests might also be found with some gold or iron nuggets. They refill after 10 minutes of the last time it was opened. This is a good chest to go to for your starting or mid range armor of enchanted iron wears. Medical chests will be the thing to look for if you are interested in potions as they will be the only place to find them and most of the ingredients for potions. These potions can be found in the form of bottled, splash, or lingering. Medical chests refill after 30 minutes. Uncommon chests are a little more difficult to spot and are much more infrequent then other chests, often in the less looked areas of a city they can contain much more valuable loot, with the ability to have up to 5 gold ingots if your lucky. This is also the place to look for larger quantities of wood then that of the common chest as you can find a couple oak logs and even some saplings. These chests refill after 30 minutes. Rare chests contain some of the best loot in the game as well as things that may not be so useful to you but will be of high value to other players depending on your game style. These chests also have a chance at holding 5 gold ingots along with other things like iron ingots and the much more sought after loot in the game while being some of the harder chests to find. Also the place to look when you want to build farms as these chests will have seeds of almost all kinds for farms. These chests refill after 40 minutes. Military chests can be found in hidden locations of military areas including bases and vehicles with a few hidden in various other locations. The best place to find guns of all types and really the only place to find most guns provided in the game excluding some more powerful ones that can only be found in epic chests. These chests fill after 40 minutes from being looted. Military+ chests are a variation to the military chests but with better chances at better guns as well as grenades and ammo in smaller amounts. These chests are very rare and open after an hour(60 minutes). Epic chest are the most prized chests among newer players and many older. Despite the fact that gold can not be found in these chests you will find a slew of highly valued other items. Being the only place to find diamond armor as well as custom and powerful items. This chest is the only place to get the toaster (landmine), the harrier strike (calls an airstrike), as well as tridents, shulker shells, enchanted diamond swords and even the blaze reap (most powerful pvp melee weapon thus far). These chests fill after 2 hours(120 minutes) from last looting. These chests are the hardest to find, being at the end of most dungeons, and a guaranteed at least one if not more epics in each discoverable city. Unique chests are one time loot chests for each player. This means each player can loot the chest once, these chests are few and hidden in diverse places in cities and other locations. You can not get this again unless another player gives you there's. These items are specific to their locations and cannot be found anywhere else or crafted. Often they are a very unique weapon with some backstory and maybe a quest book (book and quill hidden in cities) to show you where to find it. These chests will also have unique names and as stated before don't refill. Grenade chests are currently almost no where to be found as grenades of all types can be located in other loots chests. There is only 1 to my knowledge on the server for now but will become more frequent as more places of interest begin to pot around the world. They refill after 30 minutes and contain only grenades. Ammo chests are very rare to find as there are few military locations to house them but will become more frequent as more army and other well armed sites open up. These chests will exclusively hold iron and gold nuggets as ammo for most guns, anywhere from none to upwards of a stack and a half of iron and/or a quarter stack of gold nuggets. They refill after 45 minutes. Ammo+ is a better variation to the ammo chest and also being extremely rare for the time being like the grenade chest they can hold higher quantities of gold nuggets then that of the ammo chest. These chests fill after 2 hours (120 minutes).